Serge's Last Hope
by Lesser Evil
Summary: Serge's past is back to haunt him... will he ever get back what he once had? Serge+Kid, I love this fic ^^ (so what if I'm the author???) There are HUGE Giveaways! I advise you not to read unless you have beaten the game using the Chrono Cross.
1. Remembrance Day

Sup? Well I have to put this load of crap here. Basically;  
I do not own the Chrono Cross characters, or Squaresoft for that matter. You people are not idiots, and this is rated PG-13... so i don't think any gullible little punk-asses are gonna be readin' this. Well... anyway... i digress...  
  
SG: You want the story, right?  
Pip: No shwit shwerwock!  
SG: PIP! Didn't I tell you to mind yur manners little punk.  
Glenn: No one gives two shits is what the runts trying to say.  
SG: Glenn you jackass, wanna fight? I'll take you on.  
Korcha: Both of you shut up or suck my big-ass "piece of work".  
Orlha: That ain't no "piece of work" Korcha, that things as small as bait.  
SG: Would all of you shut up! Just for that I'm not gonna use any of ya in my "FIRST FANFIC EVER" *freaky music*  
Pip: BWAH!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Remembrance Day  
  
"Serge, where ever or when ever I land, I shall travel dimension through   
dimension to find you.." Serge awoke in a cold sweat, and put his hand through   
his soft blue hair. It had been the same re-occurring dream that Serge had had   
for the last 3 months... ever since time's hole had been filled, and the Time   
Devourer was no longer. He remembered the lovely look on Kid's face as she reached   
for his hand, but was lost in the depths of time.  
"Dammit!" Serge hit his pillow in frustration.   
"Why did she have to go?! What have I ever done?!?!" Serge got up and walked to   
the window.   
"At least I still have the world... but what is a world? A place of extreme happiness?   
Is the world a heaven, or a hell? Why can't I understand it?!" Serge remembered all   
of his friends, Starky, Greco, Glenn, Orlha... he remembered the look of trust on   
their faces when they looked at him, and the sincerity in their voices when   
they told him something.  
Serge left his room, only to find his mom making him some komodo dragon eggs.   
"Here Serge, I made your favourite, you gotta be in a good mood today for your date   
with Leena to Termina!". Serge groaned.   
"Sorry mom, I'm not hungry... I'm just gonna have a quiet walk to Opassa   
Beach... I'll be back in an hour," Serge started walking away.  
Serge walked along the rocks and sand of the path to Opassa Beach,   
as he felt a strange force pulling him ahead... faster... faster... Serge passed   
a few Komodo's and SandSquirts, which quickly ran away, as he too wanted to do.   
Serge desperately tried to turn back, but he was intrigued by this strange force.   
He finally reached Opassa Beach. The force had stopped, as if to tell him he   
was in the right spot, when suddenly he heard a voice, seemingly coming from nowhere.  
(Serge...)  
Serge jumped up and turned around... then realizing it was only his imagination.  
(Serge...)  
Serge suddenly yelled, "who are you?!? What do you want?!?"  
(No... Serge... it's what you desire... you desire to see your friends once more...)  
"How do you know this?" Serge asked quizzically.  
(Serge... Schala awaits...)  
"What, do you mean -- Kid? Tell me, now!" Serge screamed, but no reply.   
Serge looked down at his feet, and noticed something... it was the Astral   
Amulet! "Wow... Schala's Pendant... but... the dimensional vortex is gone..."   
Serge collapsed on the ground. "Where will this get me?!? FATE is destroyed!   
The Reptites rule of this world is nevermore, and Lavos is gone... it's over...   
WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?" Serge yelled, as an overwhelming feeling came   
over him. He felt like he was being torn apart by a strange force. He   
clutched his heart, and screamed for help... his last vision was of a boy...   
a spikey-red-haired kid with a bandana... but that image wouldn't last for long...  
  
Well, how was that? I have a chapter 2 comin... and its already made...   
so i can't make changes in it just yet... if u have any really good ideas,   
e-mail me... i need the support.  
Anyway... that's it  
  
Pip: TWHAT'S IT???  
SG: Yes, pip, that's Ch.1.  
Orlha: I bet half the people who read this want you to change yur decision and use Glenn...  
Glenn: HELL YA! They better've.  
SG: I mite... just not in Ch.2.  
Glenn: You son of a BI-  
SG: That's enough!!!  
  
Pleez Read on when u get the chance  



	2. Doctor's Orders

Shit! You better have read Chap. 1, cuz im not repeating that old   
crap again.  
  
Chapter 2: Doctor's Orders  
  
Serge slowly awoke. He opened his eyes, to see a dark   
room, with a cabinet to his left. Serge focussed his eyes, and   
stood up. It seemed like he had been to this place before...  
"I see the patient has woken up" said a strangely familiar   
voice to his left. Serge turned around. "Doc!" He yelled in amazement,  
"you're.... you're alive? YOU'RE HERE!" Serge was amazed.   
"Sorry kid... never seen ya before until you washed up on the beach   
on Sky Dragon Isle..." Doc replied hesitantly. "I'm-I'm-I'm in   
Guldove aren't I?" Serge said enthusiastically, "where's Orlha?   
Where's Macha?". "I'm surprised you know them, where did you come from?  
What is your name?" Doc questioned. "I'm Serge! Doc, stop being an   
idiot, you know I'm from Arni! Reme-..." Serge then realized his   
adventure was over... the two dimensions had been joined... and no one   
knew him. "No... why can't I just see everyone again..." Serge sighed   
as his mind wandered off to Kid.  
Kid was beautiful, dirty-blonde hair, a cute ponytail, good spirit, she was   
so extraordinary... Serge remembered the time he had helped Kid from her nightmare...   
He and Kid shared so many memories. Serge remembered Kid's cry, he remembered   
her beautiful laugh... and at that moment, everything faded away.. And Serge was   
drifting off again...  
(Serge...)  
"Who's there?" Serge whispered, not daring to open his eyes in his dream world.  
(Serge...)  
"Who are you...?"  
(Serge... I love you... you must never forget that)  
"Kid?"  
(Serge... you must wake up...)  
Serge opened his eyes only to see Doc hanging over him. "Well, well, well, it looks   
like Serge has come to his senses..." Doc laughed. "What happened?" Serge asked, feeling   
very drowsy. "You fainted again, anyway, there's someone here to see you."  
"Bonjour Monsieur Serge!". "Harle?" Serge asked. "Oui, mon ami" Harle replied softly,   
"You got lozt in ze water once a-gain?"."Harle... H-h-how do you... r-r-remember me?" Serge   
studdered.  
"Quite Zimple, actzually, remember Serge, I am the living entity of ze Dark Moon   
Dragon God, I exist out of time itself," Harle said. "That's what the Guru of time taught us...   
now I remember," Serge groaned.  
"Oui, mon ami." Harle smirked. "I zee that pesky Guru has told you much, now,   
you wish to see that rascal 'Kid' again?"  
"Of course I do! What the hell do you think is funny?".   
"Sorry, Serge, it's just zat you do not appreciate moi?"  
"Never mind Harle.. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
That's Chap.2.... I screwed up taking it from Corel to TXT so, it seems really weird...  
Anyway.... Hope u liked it... and i MITE use Glenn in the next chap, he's my fav character, i  
just didnt see how i could use him in this so far...  
  
Glenn: Damn rite im your fav character.  
Pip: Why can't I, Pip, be your fav?  
SG: Cuz that aint fair to Glenn  
Glenn: Shut the !@#$ up! Wait... yeah that's rite  
Pip: I'm strong!  
SG: Well, yeah, to Razzly you must seem strong.  
Razzly: HEY!!!!  



	3. That Feeling...

Thanx for all the support, here's chap. 3  
  
I do not own Chrono Cross, characters, or anything affiliated with square.  
  
Glenn: U gonna use me now, rite?  
SG: mebbe, you'll find out  
  
Chapter 3 - That Feeling...  
  
"Serge... you wish to see Kid again, right?" Harle asked.  
"Of course I do Harle... I'll never forget her..." Serge made a faint smile, remembering of their past moments.  
"Then you will have to come with me..." Harle stared into Serge's eyes, awaiting the answer, even though she had already guessed.  
"Take me to see her Harle... anything..." Serge sighed... ever since that day 10 years ago... he had been feeling the two dimensions pulling him apart, tearing his inner soul, but this feeling he was getting now was different. It was as if something was calling him... not through time, or space, but through his heart.  
"Oui, monsieur." Harle looked at Serge awkwardly. "You might need to get zome help... zis feeling... I know you are feeling it... iz not an evil, like you might've zought, but, you are battling yourzelf... fighting the urge..." Harle stopped, she didn't want to mention anything that Serge might already know.  
"Harle... yes, I feel it, it's like... my rebirth..." Serge looked at the ground.  
"Hmm... yez, your rebirth... the Dragon Tear... the Chrono Cross... Serge, you by yourself must find the answer. Got to Water Dragon Isle... my Serge." Harle disappeared in a flash of bluish-green mist.  
  
  
"Well, Serge," Doc started, "you're free to go now... just don't get yourself in any trouble! Macha is willing to take you to Termina, that's it."  
"Fine." Serge quickly rushed out the door to see Macha.  
"... You must be Serge? Doc saidCHA knew me... never seen ya in my life." Macha looked Serge over. "Well, you must want to go to Termina now, I won't stopCHA!"  
"Thanks," Serge muttered, and hopped aboard behind Macha.  
  
In Termina...  
  
Serge got off the boat, and quickly ran to the Inn, it was getting late.  
"That'll be 200G please" the clerk said, and wrote up a small bill. "Hope ya sleep here again sometime, y'know, we have excel-" Serge had already rushed into the room.  
Serge sat down on the soft, velvety bed, and started to think. "Why did Harle come to see me? What exactly... does this feeling have to do with anything... what about the Chrono Cross... and... Kid..." Serge started to lie down and fall asleep, until something woke him up.  
(What you must do...)  
Serge opened an eye.  
(To fulfill your destiny...)  
"Who is this?" Serge was half-asleep, and didn't even know if this was real.  
(Tomorrow... Graveyard...)  
"What?" Serge asked, and waited for an answer. He waited, and waited, and waited...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Miss Marge? Have you seen Serge?" Leena asked Serge's mother in her very frusturated tone.  
"Sorry, dear... I thought you left on a date with him... it's nearly 10:00!" Marge was confused.  
"It is! But Serge never showed up! I can't believe he stood me up, that IDIOT!" Leena was really annoyed now.  
"Don't get to mad at him now... he's just gone off again... he told me he'd be at Opassa Beach, I guess not now..." Marge stared at her feet. "That boy... always wandering off... hey Leena?"  
Leena had already left, she was having a fit, and was wandering off to the Divine Dragon Falls.  
  
Well that's it for Chap.3 ... sometimes these things just come to me, sometimes they take a lotta time, this, for instance, came to me... I dunno when I'll have Chap.4 up, hopefully soon!  
  
Glenn: U didn't use me!  
SG: So whut :P  
Glenn: Ahhh forget it.  
SG: I promise I will use you... I hafta... oops gave away some part there... if ne1 can guess! ^^  
Glenn: Argh  
  



	4. Identity Crisis

Hm? Yeah well… again… I do not own Squaresoft or Chrono Cross… or the characters, or the objects in the game, or the pixels, or the FMV's or the idea…. But I do own FF5, 6, 7, 8, and 9, and my friend is publishing 10 as we speak!!!! 

Oops… erm… sorry about that, I don't own them either L.

Umm… * will be explained at end of chapter… ~!~ means author's note.

Anyway… Chap.4 J

Chapter 4 – Identity Crisis

Serge woke up, and slowly started to move. He pitched up both arms and yawned. "Boy… that was a restless night…" Serge opened an eye and looked around.

It was the Inn, just where he had fallen asleep, nothing new. A few bottles here, another bed there… a note there-Serge stared at the note.

"That wasn't there… was it?" Serge questioned himself. He got up and walked toward the note, he carefully picked it up and read the envelope.  
  
  


# Serge

Wherever he wants to be

Whenever he wants to be

However he wants to be

Serge opened the envelope and looked inside. Nothing! It was empty! Onlythe envelope had writing…

"Bonjour monsieur Serge!" Harle's voice echoed from one corner of the room. Serge turned around to see where the voice came from but nothing was there.

Confuzing? Oui! I can be very confuzing! Zis I what I like to call 'Harle'z mysterious voix-o-gram'! I am here Serge, just not ready to show myself…" Harle laughed.

Serge looked around. He caught a flicker out of the corner of his eye and cast [Photon Beam –1], it bounced off an invisible figure. "Harle, stop the tricks, please? Just tell me why you are here, and why do you keep bothering me???"

"You have found me… fair and Zquare. Serge… the time is… 2000…" Harle appeared, smiled, did a few backflips, and disappeared again.

"Harle? What do you mean '2000'? 20:00? It's only 6:00!" Serge yelled, but no reply. Suddenly, Serge heard a knock at the door. He stood, waiting. The knock turned to a bang, a louder bang, and Serge realized something was trying to break down the door. Serge, using his advanced perception skills, quickly jumped to the conclusion that it wasn't pretty. Serge jumped out the window…

The door bust open. "Stupid kids… havin' the goddamn heebie-jeebies, and they won't unlock the door," The Innkeeper sighed. "And look, the kid's gone now!"

Serge fell down, trying to grab a hold of something before he hit the water. It was a long drop from that window, and the bird flying above him wasn't much help. He hit the water with a humongous "SPLASH" and swam to shore. Serge sat up, and sponged out his shirt. He stood up and stared at the bluish-green water, as the small ripples started to form a pattern… a face…

Glenn awoke in semi-circular room. There were no windows, but a strange purple mist in the area seemed to give off light. Glenn slowly got off the ground and felt his head. It was there. It was a huge gash in his forehead, from the corner of his left eyebrow, to his hairline on his right side. He slowly put his finger over it. He let the warm blood slip through his finger, as it ran down his hand… he was too dazed to even realize, that out of the side of this strange room was a creature.

The creature stood on 4 legs. It's back legs inverted, and two humanoid arms with webbed fingers, as it's front legs. It's face looked like a panther's, but there were many deep scars, as if it had fought many well-armed warriors. It was covered all over with long, grey fur, aged by years of pain and torment. It had one more element to it. It's tail. The creature's tail was like a scorpion's, only barbed everywhere, and was pitch black.

"Glenn…" a strange growling sound came from the creature… "Glenn…". Glenn jumped around, only to see two red eyes staring at him.

"What…" Glenn trembled, "What do you want???"

"Glenn… have you ever questioned yourself…" The creature smirked at best it could. "Could you have had another life? Maybe you do not remember? Your pitiful life might've been exciting…". Glenn stepped back as he looked at the creature's distorted form, and it's wry smile.

"So… what… a-a-are you saying?" Glenn stopped. "Are you saying? I could've lived in another life? Another place and time?".

"No…. I mean you are not you… your memory has been reset by space and time." 'It' laughed maniacally.

"What?" Glenn asked. "I… show…. Bring me to this life…". Glenn was intrigued… after guarding Viper Manor for so long, he might actually get to be better… for the time being…

"To find out… you must kill it…" the Creature stood and waited, until suddenly, a figure appeared. A beautiful figure. Dirty-blonde hair… blue eyes… figured almost perfectly… a girl…

The girl stepped forward. "Kill it." Said the Creature. The room began to glow, all of the purple mist started speeding toward the devilish being. There was a brilliant flash, as the creature disappeared, and in it's place… was the Masamune?!? Glenn looked at the sword…

"The legendary sword?!? I will finally overpower my brother!" Glenn chuckled and picked up the sword. He looked at the girl and turned around. "BUT FIRST YOU MUST DIE!" Glenn screamed in a distorted voice. Glenn ran at the girl…

Serge fell down and grasped his heart… something was happening…

So, how was it?

I hope it was goooooood cuz that took me a while to write.

E-mail or review me with comments, thanx!

Ohh… and sorry I forgot about Leena this chap. if yur wondering what happened to her… that will be next chapter…

Glenn: You used me!!! YES!

SG: Your welcome

Serge: Hmm? WTF? Am I having a heart attack or sumtin?

SG: Mebbe… lol…


End file.
